


It’s Platonic

by kissability (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Denial of Sexuality, GEORGE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS, I’m so sorry, M/M, NSFW, SAPNAP STAY AWAY, Sapnap is done with their shit, Smut, They are “Straight”, dreamnotfound, like way too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kissability
Summary: george and dream aren’t in a relationship. they may live together, talk to each other constantly, tell each other they love them, kiss on the lips, and have sex regularly, but they aren’t gay. everything is completely platonic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270





	It’s Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking sorry for what i’ve done. i wrote this 2 years ago under a different ship and i replaced their names at 3am because i thought it was funny.
> 
> DO NOT SHARE THIS WITH THE CCs. THIS IS ALL A COMPLETE JOKE. GEORGE, DREAM, SAPNAP PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> !!THIS IS ALL A JOKE. IF THE CCs EVER CHANGE THEIR MINDS ABOUT (EXPLICIT OR NOT) FANFICTION I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!
> 
> please don’t share this anywhere, anyways, please continue but be warned it is a nightmare.

It was a really hot summer day, and dream and george had just finished moving into their newly shared apartment. they both collapsed onto their bed as skeppy, bad and sapnap leaned against a couple of empty boxes that were built up against a wall. 

both boys were thankful their friends were willing to help them with the moving - obviously with a bit of bribing (also known as free food), but still agreed nonetheless. 

"so, when're you guys getting married?" sapnap asked, sharing a glance or two with both bad and skeppy.

"we told you guys, it's totally platonic. we're a couple of friends, it's totally normal to have a roommate." george replied, turning his head to look at dream. 

"yeah, it is totally normal." skeppy cut in. "it isn't, however, to sleep in the same bed as said roommate."

"c'mon man, we're broke. It totally makes sense. mattresses and bed frames and all that shit are so spendy, we can't afford that, i'm on a teacher's salary. easier to just sleep on the same one." dream replied, rolling his eyes before checking his phone. "shit, i gotta get to work soon. told the sub i'd take over by third and i'v e got some paperwork to do beforehand."

dream shot up, hair a complete mess, as george did the same. dream smiled softly before pecking george's lips, whispering an "i love you, bro. no homo," before getting up and heading out their bedroom door. george called out an "i love you too!" before he heard the door slam.

"what the hell was that?" skeppy questioned. sapnap crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows as to signal that he agreed with the other boy.

"oh, that?," he paused to crack his neck, "best friends say i love you when saying their goodbyes all the time." george replied casually, now sitting up on the bed.

"but they don't fucking kiss when they leave." bad continued.

"um, that wasn't a kiss. i was just trying to like, taste the pie he ate earlier. you guys didn't hear that part, obviously." the brunette boy responded reaching over to their end table, grabbing a half-full glass of water off of it, chugging every drop. he felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his forehead.

"george?" sapnap said, phrasing it as if it were an inquiration.

"mhm?" george replied as he set the glass down, eyes darting away from his best friend's face.

"that's just as gay as if you were to actually kiss."

\--

"so, dream, what are you and your boyfriend up to lately?" alex, one of dream's co-workers asked as they both hung out in the teacher's lounge. alex smiled widely, as he was well aware that dream and george continuously insisted they weren't an item.

"we aren't boyfriends, simple as that." dream replied, taking a sip of his coffee before sighing loudly.

"oh, you're engaged now? congratulations! i wonder if this teacher's lounge has any champagne hidden in it-" alex said, looking around as if he were serious. alex loved to taunt dream about he and george’s dynamic. 

"oh, ha-ha. very funny." dream responded with the roll of his eyes. he took yet another large sip of his coffee and sat it back down loudly, making it spill a little. he muttered a "shit!" under his breath.

"just a joke, dream." alex replied, continuing to grade a paper that was laid out on the table in front of him.

dream gave his co-worker a glare. "a joke everyone makes. it's getting pretty damned old."

"it really isn't. even students are talking about it." alex replied, still not making eye contact with dream and rather focusing on the paper.

dream's eyes widened. "wait, what? why are they interested in my personal life, and more importantly, how are they aware of george?”

"i thought you knew." alex looked up from the table, "i mean, he drops off your lunch sometimes. and goes to school events with you as your plus one. and he volunteers a lot-"

"well yeah, but-"

"let me finish." alex interrupted. "you should probably know, the students are just waiting for the wedding photos at this point. i’m pretty sure if you literally sat and had a long talk with them about everything, they would still assume you were just a private person. dream, he literally kisses you goodbye.”

"alex, we aren't together, it's totally platonic, i'm not gay-"

"gotta go, third period starting soon. see you at lunch in two hours." alex laughed before exiting the room swiftly, his hands full of gathered papers without missing a beat.

\--

"alright, so, everyone is finally gone." dream sighed out as he closed the door behind their previous guests. it'd been a long night of their housewarming party - granted, it was small, but still stressful for the co-hosts.

"god, finally." george replied to dream, leaning against the door. the current sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but neither of them would dare talk about it.

dream just nodded and walked over to the couch, falling onto it. "wanna watch something?"

"sure, i'm not too tired at the moment. what's on?" george said, following dream to the couch and sitting beside him. he bit his lip, admiring dream's arms in the black tank top he'd thrown on before the party - but that didn't necessarily mean he was gay, alright?

"hey, the office! your favorite." dream replied with a slight smirk before switching it to the channel. george just nodded in response, leaning forward as he watched it along with dream. 

it was silent for a few minutes, besides the soft laughs of george when creed made a funny comment. it was slightly awkward, but only because of the really... intense vibe in the air that they both sensed.

george suddenly decided fuck it, and moved his body so he was straddling dream. dream was seemingly shocked, but george thanked god he was equally as hard. they'd done this multiple times before, and they were obviously roommates and a bit too close, so it wasn't anything abnormal - just a little surprising.

george ground down on him, muttering a "fuck, man," as he heard similar groans come from his roommate, feeling his significantly larger hands find their way to his ass.

dream smiled and bit his lip in response, leaning forward and locking their lips together as their bodies continued to grind against one another in a seemingly perfect harmony.

george pulled away after a minute or so, signaling that he needed more, and dream breathed in sharply. "fuck, okay, no homo, get out of your pants right now."

dream leaned to the side, lifting his body up slightly as george awkwardly maneuvered his basketball shorts off, searching the end table's drawer for lube. he found some easily - they tended to keep it in there just in case of situations like... well, like this. 

dream spent the remaining time he had before george's shirt was off to unbuckle and tug off his own jeans and boxers. dream felt himself sweating lightly, and saw that george was doing the same.

nothing was said as their lips collided once again and george's arms were around dream's neck, every possible part of their half-bare bodies rutting against each other quickly and messily. 

dream pulled away for a second and signaled for george to move upwards a little bit, the simple gesture of his hand on his hip moving upwards being enough. the brunette complied and moved his body up and head backwards as dream slid his length into him and attacked his neck with small, open-mouthed kisses.

"fuck, dude. that's- that's… solid,” george sighed out, keeping his straight boy act on as he grinded onto dream's dick, waiting to bottom out. after george's body lowered and dream lifted his hips upwards, he was all the way in and all that could come of it now was pleasure.

"agreed, man. that's-, that's pretty fire." dream replied, feeling slightly awkward. every time they did this there was very minimal dirty talk, as neither of them were gay and refused to carry on the charade that they were an item or at least bordering on it.

both of them felt awkward not being to express their, er, gratitude for sex. at least, sex with another guy. but they didn't dare speak about it.

dream rolled his hips and george let out a laugh. "god, did you hear that? bare skin on a leather couch sounds an awful lot like you just farted."

"i didn't fart, george," dream responded, rolling his eyes before thrusting upwards, into his roommate. "if anything, it'd be you who was farting, as my dick is up your ass right now."

george just nodded, beginning to move his body up and down at a fast pace. it was a few quiet moments of the boys' foreheads against one another, the sound of thighs slapping & quiet grunts shared between them.

after a couple minutes of silence, dream decided to go for something slightly risky and gripped george's hips, forcing him down roughly. george let out a (positive) yelp, not expecting the immediate pressure on his prostate, but didn't object whatsoever. if anything, he encouraged it, letting a big smile grace his features.

dream nodded, taking that as a 'definitely into it' and continued to grab george's ass and hips roughly.

"dream, i've been meaning to-" george sighed out after they established a good pace, "ask you, holy shit-"

"fuck!" dream muttered under his breathe as george rolled his own hips, "yes, george?"

"i-if, if-" george's eyes rolled so far back into his head he might've been able to see his brain, "if heat rises, oh my god, shit, keep doing that- why the hell is space so cold?"

"george! what the fuck?" dream asked, stopping his movements. george decided against stopping anything, but did slow down a bit.

"what?" george replied, not getting why it was such a big deal.

"you're literally on my dick right now! couldn't that have waited until, like, after?"

"i mean, yeah, but i was stating at the ceiling and was reminded of it! i keep forgetting, so i figured why not blurt it out? now c'mon, we'll talk about it later, please just keep fucking me."

dream was immediately back to being turned on after the last comment made by completely platonic life partner. the blonde smirked for a second, making george blush slightly, before continuing to thrust up into george, this time at a far more than gentle pace.

george seemed to really like this position, as he was being a lot more vocal than usual - not that dream was objecting. in fact, it was pretty nice. obviously he wasn't gay, but having your partner scream no homo every time you bottom out got just a little annoying.

and so it ended up that they were both too, er, busy to notice the front door opening and shutting.

"hey guys, i just drove home and realized i forgot my- oh my god!"

it was sapnap. fuck.

both dream and george heard him, and george's eyes were wider than a full moon. dream however, kept fucking him - yeah, less rough, but he was seriously getting close and sapnap walking in wasn't going to stop that.

"hey, i know this looks bad, but i promise it's totally, what's the word?" dream sighed out, continuing to thrust up into george. "oh, yeah, platonic. that's the one."

sapnap was now facing away from them both, encased in both disgust and amusement.

"yeah, i'm totally not ga- holy shit, keep doing that, bro." george replied, now moving again along with dream. it wasn't gay, alright? he just really enjoyed how dream, who happened to be a guy, was in bed.

he also enjoyed waking up to him. and the way he smelled. and how pretty his eyes were in the sun. and he really loved cooking breakfast for him to see the smile on his face, and loved the way he felt when he kissed him, and-

that's besides the point. not gay.

sapnap consciously decided to just grab his phone off the coffee table and get out of there.

he blindly maneuvered himself over to the coffee table, reached around until he found the shape of his phone and got the fuck out of there.

before slamming the door behind him though, he yelled something.

"that is NOT fucking platonic!"

**Author's Note:**

> i warned you. how ya feeling


End file.
